


the batfam group chat

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Cute, Explicit Language, Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, jasonnnn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: 💛cinnamonroll: its 2am in the morning you guys..saucybisexual: the perfect time to perform shenanigans like the rebels we are
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Other(s), Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 109





	the batfam group chat

Stephanie: changed there username to wafflepan:

wafflepan: added Jason, Duke, Cassandra, Dick, Tim, Bruce, Bruce and Damian to the gc

wafflepan: changed Jason:'s username to saucybisexual:

wafflepan: changed Duke:'s username to 💛cinnamonroll:

wafflepan: changed Cassandra:'s username to purple_gatorgay:

wafflepan: changed Dick:'s username to cereal.bitch:

wafflepan: changed Tim:'s username to alienloverboy:

wafflepan: changed Bruce:'s username to oldman:

wafflepan: changed Damian:'s username to our.evil.offspring:

wafflepan: the manor is too big, this is how we communicate from now on

cereal.bitch: why does my username sound so mean :(

wafflepan: you know what you did

cerealbitch: true

💛cinnamonroll: its 2am in the morning you guys..

saucybisexual: the perfect time to perform shenanigans like the rebels we are

alienloverboy: not that I dont love aliens and shenanigans but whyyyyy??

wafflepan: this is a house filled with vigilante insomniacs, why not

saucybisexual: true, we need Alfred here tho

cereal.bitch: does he even have a phone? I always call the manor..

our.evil.offspring: (***)***-**** 

our.evil.offspring: You're welcome.

alienloverboy: ...thank you?

saucybisexual: added Alfred: to the gc.

saucybisexual: changed Alfred's username to OurLordAndSavior:

💛cinnamonroll: you've just announced our insomnia to the head of the house

saucybisexual: shit, you right

cereal.bitch: it needed to be done 

wafflepan: i try to do one nice thing Jason!

saucybisexual: fucking excuse me, you added Bruce

wafflepan: he wouldn't have known!

OurLordAndSavior: Language master Jason. And I expect all of you to be well rested by morning. 

cereal.bitch: yes alfred

wafflepan: yes sir

wafflepan: dick you dont even live there?

cereal.bitch: i respect alfie steph

💛cinnamonroll: that's fair

alienloverboy: goodnight...

OurLordAndSavior: Master Damian?

our.evil.offspring: I will oblige to your terms, Pennyworth.

saucybisexual: please learn how to text

cereal.bitch: i feel like I've failed as a mother

wafflepan: rip damian

alienloverboy: ask jon to teach you

OurLordAndSavior: Goodnight young masters.

…

our.evil.offspring: what is good homebois?

purple_gatorgay: ouch

alienloverboy: I have regrets

cereal.bitch: im banning jon from this family

saucybisexual: rip jon

our.evil.offspring: bold of you to assume we're above eloping

wafflepan: i know that's supposed to be a threat but awwww

oldman: You're not allowed to elope, Damian.

saucybisexual: booooooo

purple_gatorgay: romeo and juliet 

alienloverboy: nah thats roy and jason 

saucybisexual: i'm coming for u

alienloverboy: not like it worked last time

**Author's Note:**

> >< this will be updated irregularly but I hope to add to it


End file.
